


spider wierdo thingy

by britishtwat



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: peter meets clint and natasha in tony's lab!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	spider wierdo thingy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had kahoot music stuck in my head all day

peter whistled as he strolled along the long corridor to Mr Stark's lab, a spring in his step. 

he whistled a tune and jogged the last couple of steps until he reached the long glass pane and the usually-security-locked door that was left open. tony was so reckless.

he didn't want to waste any time that could be spent working with his 'mentor'.  
peter eagerly stepped inside, slinging his backpack off his shoulders and placing it carefully on a desktop.  
"Mr Stark! I'm here!" he yelled, though knowing JARVIS would have alerted him

peter rummaged around in his bag and grabbed his work stuff, shooting a glance at the far end of the lab where he expected tony to be when he received no response. 

he was probably in the bathroom, he thought, and he made his way around the clutter (peter had learned how to manoeuvre around tony's constant mess that he insisted was essential to his work) and took his usual spot at the far counter.

peter had just started to take apart a prototype webshooter he'd started working on last week when his enhanced hearing picked up voices coming from the exit at the far end of the lab.  
"that's bullshit, tony, and you fuckin know it"  
a gruff voice said, and he heard tony reply :  
"it's none of your business, quiver, so if you can just sod off and set up another beloved movie night for us to bond with"

the voices got louder, and the door beeped open as tony entered, looking dishevelled as always, his hair ruffled, the usual bags under his eyes that peter had started to worry were permanent.  
peter opened his mouth to greet the man, but froze when he saw who were accompanying him. 

looking nothing like he did on TV, hawkeye sauntered in, a scowl on his mischievous features, dressed in casual wear.   
peter tried not to look too fanboyey, he'd obviously met the archer briefly at the airport before all the accords crap had been solved. 

"hey there petey, what we working on this time?" tony drawled with his usual carefree attitude, but peter could see the unease behind his tired eyes.   
peter tried to ignore clint's curious eyes on him as he held up the partially-dismantled webshooter

"I'm just thinking about maybe installing a different vial in this version" he explained, tapping the inside of the device. "if we made the glass a little thinner, but reinforced it with this-" peter snatched up a tiny metal gadget.  
"that way we could increase the amount of web fl-"  
"who the hell is this kid?" clint interrupted, having grown impatient of being kept in the dark.

"he's my intern" tony said dryly, not even glancing back at him.  
"intern?" clint asked incredulously, and peter smirked.  
"since when did-"  
"for your information, barton, petey here is top of his class in all of his studies, he's an absolute motherfucking genius, and also has a little... hobby... on the side that I help him with" tony cut across him.

peter grinned and waved sarcastically.  
clint stood there for a few moments with an unreadable expression, before his face split into a similar toothy grin.  
"little mastermind, eh?" he said excitedly, marching over to peer at peter's messy notes strewn across the counter.

peter shrugged, and tony winked at him.  
clint's mouth hung agape as he looked confusedly at the scribbled equations on the bits of paper.  
"how old are you?" he asked, impressed.

"fifteen" tony supplied, as he leaned against one of his crane-like grabby arm machines.  
clint's eyes widened, and he glanced back at the notes.  
"whoa" he remarked, and peter laughed.

at peter's laugh, clint looked back up at him, confusion again adorning his features.  
"i recognise your voice" he said, crossing his muscular tan arms. peter noticed a bunch of pale white scars littering his skin.

peter nodded, holding back a smirk.  
"do you now?" he said, tilting his head.  
"how odd" he glanced at tony, who was rolling his eyes.

"show him" tony deadpanned, and clint looked between the two of them.  
peter shrugged again, and shook back his sleeves to reveal his current matte black webshooters already hugging his wrists.

he made sure clint was watching before aiming his hand at a mug all the way over at the end of the lab, drying on the draining board of the little kitchen tony had for his brain food.  
peter fired a web with a "thwip!" and flicked his wrist back expertly, the mug landing neatly in his outstretched hand.

he turned back to the archer, smiling as the recognition dawned.  
"you're that spider wierdo thingy" he stated, and peter scoffed.  
"spider wierdo thingy" tony repeated, smirking. 

"spiderman" peter insisted, setting the mug down on the table and clutching his heart in mock offense. 

clint chuckled. "you're fifteen"  
peter scowled, and tony flicked a pen at him. peter snatched it out of the air easily and threw it back at the fellow genius, snorting when it hit him square between the eyes. 

"so that stuff doesn't come out of you?" clint asked interestedly, and peter sighed.   
"well, I can make my own webbing, I have glands here-" peter pointed to the points in his wrists "but I prefer to make my own, because if I get sick my natural webbing's less effective. also, using it in excess, which I need to do, makes me tired" 

clint stared at him, and tony coughed.   
"he's also sticky" he said in between coughs, and clint raised his eyebrow.   
"so you're literally a human spider" he said, some amazement in his voice.   
"i thought you were just some scrawny little smart boy that made his own gadgets so he could so swinging around" 

"he kinda is" tony snarked, and peter glared at him.   
"okay, kidding, jeez" he relented when peter raised his webshooter threateningly. 

"but seriously! you're sticky and you shoot webs outta ya" he exclaimed.   
peter didn't like to show off much, so he protested a little when tony began rattling off his mutation's symptoms. 

"there's a little more than that.. let's see.. ah yes. he's also got enhanced hearing, he can concentrate and tell people apart by their fucking heartbeats, to go with that he's got like insanely good eyesight, like really fuckin good. he has super strength that's parallel to steve's, maybe stronger, he has a crazy metabolism like steve too, so normal medicine doesn't work on him. he also has this really cool thing that he calls his 'spidey sense' - "tony paused in his rant to do bunny ears, ignoring clint's look of shock and peter's protests

tony gestured for peter to explain, and he sighed.  
"basically whenever I get shot at or something -" he ignored clint's look of faint alarm at hearing a fifteen-year old mention being shot at so casually  
"-there's like a sort of warning in the back of my head, like it tingles and time slows and I can dodge it" he finished.

clint nodded, impressed. "that's sick" he stated seriously, and peter smirked.  
"it is handy" he admitted. "though it does get annoying sometimes when-"  
he was cut off by a faint sound above him, and he tilted his head to the ceiling.

peter could hear someone moving in the vents above the lab. tony recognised the look of concentration on the boy's face, and whispered to a bemused clint "superhearing"  
"its not an intruder" he informed clint, who had tensed.  
tony's look of slight curiosity was replaced with a moody stare as they all watched as a red-haired woman in jeans and a simple grey shirt dropped down gracefully from the hatch that she kicked open a second before.

she landed elegantly, and sauntered over to the coffee machine in tony's mini kitchen, not bothering to even look at the trio staring at her on the opposite end of the lab.

"natasha, what the hel-" tony started, but the woman, who peter now recognised as the fuckin black widow, cut across him.  
"coffee maker upstairs is jammed" she said dryly, casually opening a cupboard and grabbing a red mug.  
clint groaned. "not again" he whined, and peter giggled, starting to continue dissembling the prototype in front of him.   
tony started ranting at natasha, going on about how her and clint shouldn't feel the need to crawl around in his vent system like they were re enacting a Bond scene.

the assassin leaned against the counter and nonchalantly listened to his speech.  
her green eyes landed on peter, and uon seeing the brief flicker of recognition in her expression, offered her a lopsided grin as he tinkered with the device on the workbench.

when tony paused for breath, clint interjected.  
"this is peter" the man said, gesturing to the boy next to him.   
he smiled to himself when he heard clint introduce him as peter and not spiderman.  
sure, they were one and the same, but knowing that the nerdy teenager was who clint first thought of when he saw him was nice for a change.

peter waved.  
natasha's cool expression changed into a slight smile as she studied the brown-haired scrawny teen.  
"I assume you're spiderman" she said calmly, smirking when tony and clint looked at her in shock.

peter had expected her keen observation skills as well as her scrutiny, so he just nodded.  
"how the fu-never mind, I gave up on trying to figure out how you know things ages ago" tony said, dramatically pinching the bridge of his nose.

"hey tash, he has like crazy powers!" clint said excitedly, and peter rolled his eyes.   
"he can like stick to things and he actually can make his own web shit! and he's as strong as cap!" 

the machine beeped, and nat grabbed her coffee and walked over to the group   
she looked mildly surprised, and peter guessed she was probably wondering about how he was able to produce his own webs. 

"can you stick to like... anything?" clint asked curiously.  
peter set down his pen from where he was making notes on the attachments's sizes and shrugged. he wouldn't be getting any work done, would he?   
"I mean... I get on alright just climbing buildings and walking on ceilings and stuff" he said, noticing natasha studying his papers. 

"show em!" tony called from where he was making himself some coffee, and peter laughed.   
"I'm sure the avengers have better things to do than watch me cling to ceilings" peter yelled back, and clint pouted. 

"I can assure you, they do not" tony responded with a grin. 

peter sighed, scooping up the scattered attachments and brushing them away from the edge of the counter. he walked over to the side of the room, and casually started walking up the side of the glass panes, chuckling at clint's gasp.   
he walked all the way above them and sat down on the ceiling, his brown curls dangling in the air. 

"you have shoes on!" clint remarked, and peter snorted. "I don't know how it works" 

"do you get head rush?" nat asked softly, and peter shook his head, his hair flopping.   
"nah. I can stay up here all day. slept on the ceiling once" he called down, and clint laughed.   
"that is the coolest shit!" he exclaimed, and peter stood up and leapt down, flipping and landing sprightly on the grey tiled floor. 

clint asked another couple of questions, insisting peter demonstrate his hearing and eyesight n that.   
he started to ask peter how good his reflexes were because of his spidey sense, when nat placed an arm on clint's shoulder.   
"i think we're keeping peter from his work" she said, and clint scoffed. 

"but we're having fun!" he protested.   
"tell you what, why doesn't peter join us for dinner?" natasha suggested quietly.   
"we're having Chinese!" tony added from where he was doing god knows what on his bright blue holograms next to dum-e. 

peter debated. he pulled out his phone and started texting aunt may, knowing she'd probably say yes but wanting to check if he needed her all the same.   
he paused mid-typing as the back of his neck suddenly tingled, and he threw up his hand, catching the scrap of metal clint had hurled at him. 

clint cheered loudly, offering him a high five.   
nat rolled her eyes, and went to stand by tony. 

"I can come" peter said a few minutes later.  
fortunately, may had to work late tonight so happy coincidence.   
clint grinned at peter, who smiled back with similar enthusiasm. 

"I think the others are gonna love you, wierdo"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, stay hydrated u arseholes <333


End file.
